


On Your Knees

by Wolfscub



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dominant Loki, Erotica, F/M, Forced Oral Sex, Forced blow job, Hair Pulling, Non-Consensual, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfscub/pseuds/Wolfscub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki punishes a captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NSFW!
> 
> Since this is a captive situation, it is inherently, TOTALLY NON-CONSENSUAL!!
> 
> If you do not like that idea, please do not read any further.
> 
> Just a throwaway piece I woke up thinking about.
> 
> Non-consensual, Forced Oral Sex, Forced Blow Job, Hair Pulling, Spanking, Erotica
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [source](http://rancidrainbow.deviantart.com/art/Loki-Ecstasy-410372488)

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/LokiInEcstasy_zpstpv5qjhx.jpg.html)

"On your knees, _mortal!_ " he sneered, making the word an insult.

Even naked before him - who towered over me - I stood proud, my head held high, refusing to so much as look at him, not that he would notice.

Thus, to my own detriment, my pride - as was predicted by the quote - went before a fall that he caused by somehow elegantly - as if it was some kind of dance move - sweeping one of those long legs of his against mine, and, in a mater of the blink of an eye, I found myself in an ungainly heap at his feet.

On my knees before him.

Right where he wanted me - and everyone else on Earth - but especially me - to be.

Without thinking, I looked up at him - startled at just how long a ways it was to eyes that glared back at me, offering nothing in the way of comfort, and everything in the way of demand and expectation and the promise of pain he would thoroughly enjoy watching me writhe in.

He took a step closer to me, appearing instantly just that much larger, as he fumbled with his armor enough to free himself.

I couldn't suppress a gasp at the sheer size and girth of him, receiving a decidedly evil chuckle for my efforts.

"Take it! All of it! Now, girl! That is why your mouth still exists - to please your King."

Surprisingly unsure whether it would be better to disobey at this point or not - since I would then have him in a very delicate position - I leaned forward, reaching out to take him gently in hand, but he smacked it away.

"No hands! If I had wanted you to bring me off with your hand I should have asked for that. One would think you had never done this before. You must _only_ use your lips and tongue." He regained his full height again and I saw him twist his hand at the wrist. I immediately discovered that my arms were no longer under my control, and they found their way - despite how I struggled against it - behind me, held there by an invisible power.

In order to do so, I was forced to come that much closer to him, my knees against the very tips of his boots as I opened my mouth, somewhat hesitantly hovering - for just a second - at the great bulbous tip of that his veiny thickness, where a drop of himself had already gathered.

Apparently those few seconds were longer than Loki the First, Conqueror of New York was willing to wait, for in the next instant, I found my mouth and part of my throat full of him, to the point of wanting to choke, my lips against his lower belly, surrounded by curly black hair that tickled my sensitive skin mercilessly.

I had to either try to choke or retch - or both, knowing full well that either negative reaction would probably get me killed. Swallowing while so encumbered wasn't easy, but the half measure I was able to achieve around him helped some, and I did my best to try to relax both my throat muscles and myself in general - with the same mixed results.

My tongue moved naturally against the underside of that great length, and I heard a strangled groan from well above me.

"Stay still, girl!" he growled, a cruel hand twisting itself into the hair at the back of my head - the floor length mass of waves he'd set loose when he'd awayed any sort of adornment from my body moments ago. Those unyielding fingers kept my mouth right where it was as I tried not to cough and choke and spasmodically swallow around him, all of which - despite his command to be still - only seemed to make him even more excited, as if he was thoroughly enjoying the sounds and feeling of my obvious struggle to accept him.

Eventually, he used his hold on my hair to move my head back, so that his cock was completely disengaged from me, only to shove my mouth back onto him seconds later with a terrifying roar of disapproval.

"You dare to assault your King with your teeth!"

Before I knew it, my head was bracketed firmly between muscular calves, trapping me there, my bare, undefended behind set upon by the same hand that had been holding my hair, vicious swat after swat raining down as I was reduced, in a humiliatingly short amount of time, to a weeping, blubbering mass, only a few spanks away from begging mercy.

From him, something I had vehemently sworn I would never do. 

I preferred death to such dishonor.

Unfortunately, he had so far refused to make things that easy on me.

As laughable as I knew the idea to be, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from groveling - in fact, as the last smack cracked down, echoing in a room that was quiet except for the embarrassing sounds that were torn from my throat, my mouth was already open, the shameful words fully formed in my mind and on my lips.

Again, he straightened, loosing my head from between his legs and putting it right back where it had been, lips and nose torturously irritated by the curls that surrounded his maleness.

At least, this time, I had had the presence of mind to cover my teeth.

And there _was_ the satisfying sound of his breath hissing in - as if with severe reluctance - between his clenched, white teeth as he settled me onto him, although it was small solace considering how badly my butt was stinging.

"Move," he growled.

I didn't pretend - as I might have if he hadn't already spanked me - that I didn't know what he meant. Regardless of what he thought about me, I didn't have any experience in doing such things, although I'd read enough about them to have a general idea of what to do.

Knowing my knees were going to kill me for it later, I nonetheless withdrew slowly, wetting as much of him as I could while doing so, using my tongue on every bit of him that I could reach, twisting my mouth, accomplishing both the easing of my own inevitable way back down as well as, hopefully, arousing him further, testing my efforts' effect on him.

I felt but didn't see his head drop back, hips blindly arching towards me, seeking that which I could give him as I snuck a peak of that perfect, strong column before pursing my lips as tightly as I could while I took another powerful column of his past them, keeping my cheeks sucked in, making my mouth as tight around him as I could, convincing myself the entire long way not to make any objection to doing so, to give over and not fight it, succeeding admirably in my first attempt under my own power.

But then those fingers were back in my hair.

I had taken too long and lost the chance to entice him as I had hoped to. That hand, as it forced my mouth up and down him, was a constant, unpleasant reminder that my life - and worse than that - my body - was no longer my own.

Still, I did my best to add to his experience, having realized that I needn't martyr myself at the first opportunity. If he saw me as talented in this arena, I might be able to finagle living long enough to do more in service of the rebel cause than my death would achieve - not that I didn't think it was still the inevitable outcome of having been captured. 

My tongue was never still, my lips continuing to suckle at him, each downward journey making it easier for me not to struggle against what was happening, but instead to embrace it - for my own purposes.

I had no idea how long things like this usually lasted, but it seemed to me that it was over relatively quickly as he soon caught and held my head so far down on him that my nose was crushed against that taut abdomen, and with my mouth full of his engorged cock, I could barely breathe. He cried out loudly, growling and nearly crushing my head in a two handed hold as he fucked my mouth with sharp, staccato jerks of his hips that made me quickly learn to take even more of him or die trying - including the thick ropes of cream that splashed against the back of my throat and slid - unbidden - into my tummy.

The unsettling thought flashed through my mind that he was inside me now, and I had no illusions that even more of him was going to be before he was through with me.

As he slowly receded within my mouth, his hands let go of me, and I sat back on my heels, my own hands still held fast at the small of my back. A furtive glance at him - his eyes closed, head still back - revealed the stain of a blush on his pale cheeks that made me think that I might have been right that he hadn't been able to control himself as much as he had wanted to.

Not that that knowledge was really going to do me any good, but it was a small morsel of getting my own back in a situation where I knew there were going to be few opportunities to do so.

Suddenly, I was in the air, held there by a powerful hand in my hair and one at my throat. "What gives you the right to look so self-satisfied in my presence, girl?" he hissed threateningly.

"I - I wasn't try- "

"SILENCE!"

I found myself dropped from some height to land over the end of an enormous bed, the edge of which caught me just below my ribs, knocking the wind from me.

But my captor didn't know or care about that. He stood behind me, between legs that were forced to part around him as a surprisingly gentle fingertips were drawn down my back, from shoulder to hip, while I gasped for air.

His fingers around my throat, yanking my neck back while not allowing me to move in any other way made it just that much worse as he threatened almost too quietly, "The only time you should looked satisfied, mortal, is after I have made you cum. And I think the time is ripe to see to that right now . . . "


End file.
